Candy
by force majeur
Summary: ONESHOT. AU. Sasuke wanted candy so badly. But he might get chocked. Itachi, as smart as ever, came with solution.


**Disclaimer**

If I owned Naruto, it'd be "Sasuke" not bloody fishcake! And Itachi would be alive happily ever after. -smiles- Naruto is Kishimoto-sensei's -bows-

**Warning**

English is not my first language. Even my national language is not my first language. This is my first english fanfiction I dare publish without being beta'ed first. I have a beta reader actually. It is just that our countries are in "conflict" . I know I am being silly, but I can't help it! I'm afraid she doesn't want to beta my fics. So bare with me guys! I'll look for beta reader later.

* * *

**Candy**

**by hamiechi  
**

**

* * *

**

A half and a year old Sasuke was staring intently at his cousin. Shisui was carrying little Sasuke on hip and carelessly chewing and popping his bubblegum. Not aware of the building desire within the toddler he was carrying on.

Shisui was forced – but willing – to baby-sit little Sasuke since Mikoto was gone shopping for dinner. It was snowy and the wind was rather evil toward baby's health and Mikoto didn't take the risk to carry his baby along. Itachi was nowhere to be found. So here he was, getting stuck baby-sitting little Sasuke and since Sasuke like being carried on, he resigned to his fate to walked aimlessly with toddler on his hip from floor to floor.

His bubblegum was getting tasteless. He blew it once again before spitting it off. Too big. It popped and the bubblegum covered his upper lip. Sasuke that was still staring at Shisui squealed gleefully. Shisui tuned his head to Sasuke, smiling – in which Sasuke giggled because Shisui looked so ridiculous -- and trying to get his lip off of bubblegum with his tongue. It darted upward. Sasuke giggled even more.

Oh, Sasuke so wanted that thing.

When Shisui finally spat his tasteless bubblegum off, he took another bubblegum from his pocket. But before he even unwrapped it, Sasuke snatched it with unbelievable speed.

"Hey….you can't have that, Sasuke." admonished Shisui, trying to pry the bubblegum off of Sasuke's little hand.

But Sasuke was nothing but persistent. He clutched it against his chest so tightly that Shisui had difficulty to pry it off with one hand. He placed Sasuke on counter and rather forcefully pried it off of Sasuke's clutch with both hand.

He did. But he thought it was bad idea.

Sasuke's lower lip was quivering. The hand that had just held the bubblegum clenched and unclenched. His face began scrunched and then, unable to hold his ire any longer. He cried.

_Oh joy._

.-.

Mikoto Uchiha was trying to explain to his sobbing son that he couldn't have bubblegum. "You might get choked" she said with her motherly tone while rubbing his son's back soothingly. Sasuke was clinging to his mother's neck and still sobbing, hiccups shook his body. He had understood that he couldn't have that pinky thing Shisui-nii had. He was just pissed. Shisui pissed him off and he wanted his mother to punish Shisui for being mean to him. But he couldn't say it his mother so he cried.

Shisui was sitting on the sofa, looking half guilty and half amused. Oh how he liked teasing Sasuke until he cried.

Seeing Shisui, Itachi glared at him. Shisui cringed. That made him feel guilty. Had he done it too far? Seeing how violently his little cousin sobbing like that – he might say yes. He grinned at Itachi apologetically.

" Shisui-nii…meanie…" Mikoto heard his son among his hiccups. Aha, she knew why his son was still upset.

He smiled at Shisui, not mad at his nephew at all. She was very understanding woman after all. "Shisui-"her tone was playfully threatening, "you naughty boy!"

She rubbed her son's back and said, "see Sasuke, oka-san is going to punish him for being mean to you, okay? Look!"

Sasuke peered as his mother slapped Shisui's thigh. In Sasuke's eyes it looked hurt and to emphasis it Shisui whimpered playfully. Of course little Sasuke bought it.

Itachi snorted.

Satisfied, Sasuke smiled and buried his face to his mother neck.

Shisui gave Itachi "peace"

.-.

Sasuke had not forgotten his desire to have the pinky thing Shisui had. It looked delicious and Sasuke wanted it so much. Mikoto just knew it so she bought Sasuke soft candies.

"Look what I have here sweetie" cooed Mikoto. Sasuke looked up from his stuffed fox – Naruto's stuffed fox more precisely. He saw his mother stretched hand. There was a thing that looked like pinky thing that Shisui had. He blinked and crawled to his mother. He took that thing from his mother palm. It was different from Shisui's.

"This is candy" Mikoto explained. She took it back and opened the candy. She bit half of it and held the other half between his thumb and forefinger. She hummed, "delicious!"

Seeing his mother reaction, Sasuke wanted that thing – candy – even more. He reached for it but his mother held his hand, preventing him to touch the candy. Instead of letting his son take it by himself, she opened her mouth, coaxing little Sasuke to do so. Sasuke did what his mother ordered – somehow he knew it was order. Mikoto place the candy on his son's tongue.

The nerve on Sasuke's tongue delivered the signal to his brain. The brain processed what it meant. _Oh, what was that!?_ The taste was horrible. Sasuke hated it! He did what would save his poor tongue. He spat it off with audible "weeeeeks"

It startled Mikoto. She was not disgusted with what his son just did. She was just startled that his son hated sweet.

.-.

Sasuke hated sweet but he still wanted candy. Seven year old Naruto just knew that and that was why he hid his coffee candies – cohiiko – in his pocket. He came over to Sasuke's home to try to take his stuffed fox back. But he lost his purpose the first time he stepped on Sasuke's porch.

Sasuke hid **his **stuffed fox under Itachi's bed so Naruto wouldn't find it.

That also made Naruto forget his purpose.

Mikoto let his son and Naruto play in Sasuke's play room. Naruto liked Sasuke. He was chubby and plain adorable. He wanted a brother.

They played all day. Crawling around or playing God knew what. When finally it reached evening Naruto's dad came to bring his son back home. Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek before going home. He didn't notice the gleam in Sasuke's eyes. His coffee candies slipped when he played with Sasuke.

His mother put his son back at his playroom. Sasuke knew she wanted to clean it so he hastily took the candy and just clutched it. The cover of the candy was black. Perhaps it won't taste horrible like what his mother brought before. He smiled even so slightly. It looked so wrong in his face. He wouldn't say to his mother. He would bring it to his brother.

.-.

Itachi didn't know why Sasuke got obsessed with candy. He blamed Shisui of course.

Itachi stepped in his home and Sasuke had waited him there. He knew the little toddler was up for something but he just shrugged it off. He lifted Sasuke from the floor and carried him. He tilted his chin, offering his left cheek; and had been used to his brother silent order, Sasuke kissed Itachi's cheek. Sasuke held his brother head and kissed the other cheek and then his lips.

Satisfied, Itachi kissed his brother lips once more. He carried Sasuke to his room and placed his baby brother on his bed, also making sure that the baby wouldn't fall.

"'niki!" called Sasuke as Itachi rummage his wardrobe. He turned his head over his shoulder, "hn?"

Sasuke stretched his tiny hands, showing his candies. "Open!"

_Where did he get them from?_ Frowned he took the candies from his brother and walked to the trashcan. Sasuke expected his brother to open that for him, mildly confused. Then seeing where his brother and what he was going to do to his candy, he cried, "NOOO!" It was high pitched "no"

Sasuke crawled after his aniki, not aware that he was on Itachi's bed. Alerted, Itachi rushed toward his bed before his brother could reach the edge of the bed and fall. He lifted Sasuke and held him.

Itachi knew that his brother wanted to cry. But Sasuke held it back, "want that!" he cried.

Itachi sighed, "It is hard candy, Sasuke" he said patiently, "you will get choked".

Sasuke shook his head.

Itachi pursed his lips. Sasuke would be like this until he eat the damn candy.

He placed Sasuke back on his bed. He took a candy and unwrapped it. He put it on his mouth; he sucked and showed it to his brother. "Eat like this" he said. Sasuke nodded.

Itachi turned his back to his brother and crushed the cohiiko with his teeth into pieces. It was still too big for his brother and he was afraid it'd choke Sasuke.

Itachi took another one. Sasuke had looked so eager that Itachi couldn't resist him. He put the coffee candy on his mouth and crushed it in to tolerable pieces for Sasuke. He placed the small piece on the tip of his tongue. He ordered his brother to open his mouth. He pushed his tongue to his brother's mouth and placed the tiny piece of coffee candy in to his brother's mouth.

Sasuke felt the candy on his mouth. He smiled. He liked it.

.-.

Naruto almost was chocked on his own saliva when he saw what Sasuke and Itachi did.

_They are kissing!_

Further inspection, he realized that Itachi just tried to help his brother to suck his candy – coffee candies – not aware that it was one of his own candies.

.-.

Sasuke held his hand out toward Shisui. Shisui glanced down and saw the coffee candy. _Oh, did he want me to do what Itachi did for him?_ It seemed like that. Shisui gulped. He didn't want to be marked as pedophile. He shook his head, "I can't Sasuke"

Sasuke pouted and crawled away.

.-.

Sasuke held his hand out toward Naruto. Naruto saw the coffee candy and knew what Sasuke wanted.

Naruto was not like Shisui, he was not afraid of kissing Sasuke. He took it and put it on his mouth, crushing it into pieces. He placed the small piece on the tip of his tongue, just like Itachi.

Sasuke opened his mouth and Naruto – practically kissed Sasuke – pushed the candy in to Sasuke mouth.

And that how Sasuke ate his candies until he was four. When he was old enough to know how adult kissed, he had forgotten how his brother and Naruto helped him with his candies.

~owari~

* * *

-Hami fidgets, twiddling her thumbs-

How was that, guys? Bad? please tell me!!

I am a chatter box usually, but this keyboard sucks and my neck hurts. So ja!

And happy fasting month to muslims that happen to read this^____^

**//hami//**


End file.
